It'll always be you
by CK.thegirlsintheback.KC
Summary: Kat knows shes inlove with Patrick, and thats why she has to leave. She can't cause problems for her sister and him. A oneshot by Christine.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on you can't be mad at me forever!" He yelled as I walked away.

"Oh can't I?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It had been hard enough to take the fact he was cheating on me, then finding out it was my sister…that killed me and my dignity in one quick shot.

"Please Kat!" He yelled one last time before I took off down the road running.

"NO!" As I said that last sentence I decided that would be the last time I let anyone close.

"Dad I am home!" I yelled as I came into the door.

I had cried all the way to the house, while I ran. I was tired of crying, and I was especially tired of crying over…_him. _And yet I knew that same thing would be happening later tonight.

"You okay Kit-Kat?" My dad asked trying to make sure that I was ok. Sometimes the protectiveness was unbearable, but times like this it was incredible and sweet.

"Fine." I said with a half-hearted smile.

"Well don't forget we have that dinner tonight that Bianca is bringing her new boyfriend to." He said unintentionally reminding me something I was trying my hardest to forget.

"Ok. Until then though I am going to go and work on my music ok?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sure go right ahead." He said nodding his head and walking over to the fridge where he un-doubtfully would be thinking up another 'genius' meal that only he was able to make.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed my guitar before heading to the music studio, that dads had put in the basement for me, and starting to work out the notes while I recorded it. I figured the sooner this part was over the sooner I could get the drums then piano recorded and then last the actual lyrics.

After finishing with the piano I was finally able to start singing the actual song. As much as I loved playing instruments, singing was the best part.

I had started writing this song the first day that I had met _him_. Every little thing that happened held great significance to me in this song.

_I look awayThen I look back at youYou try to sayThe things that you can't undoIf I had my wayI'd never get over youIt ain't the dayI pray that we make it through_

The first day I saw him I was constantly staring at him then catching myself and looking away real quick. Ever since we started dating I had prayed that we would make it through at least the first month.

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

A couple months after our first date I had realized I was falling for him, and once again just hoped that we would make it through anything that came our way.

_And I don't wanna fall to piecesI just want to sit and stare at youI don't want to talk about itAnd I don't want a conversationgI just want to cry in front of youI don't want to talk about it_

After I had found out about what was happening between the two of them, I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Bianca and Patrick both bugged the hell out of me trying to see if I was ok- most likely checking if I knew -but I just couldn't talk at all. I cried a lot in front of the both of them and they figured I was just pissed or something. They never expected I was actually hurting.

_And I don't wanna fall to piecesI just want to sit and stare at youI don't want to talk about itAnd I don't want a conversationgI just want to cry in front of youI don't want to talk about it_

Every time they tried to get me to talk about it I just started crying and saying I would rather not. Eventually Bianca figured it was about mom. She had no clue how wrong she was.

_Cuz I' inlove with youCuz i'm in love with youAnd I'm in love with youI'm in love with you_

When I finally confessed about knowing and Patrick had said it was over I realized I felt more for him than I had thought in the beginning. I actually _loved_ him. But did that matter when he had the 'oh so great' Bianca?

"That's a really amazing song Kat." Patrick said when I looked over to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah so what?" I said with a shrug as I raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno. But didn't I tell you, you would find someone better for you then me?" I looked at him skeptically. "So who is the lucky guy?" This time I pursed my lips and looked at him like he was stupid.

_Does he think I am such a hoe I would have a boyfriend not even twenty-four hours after I got dumped? Does he think I am over him?_ I thought of this with a sigh. If he thought either thing then he had no clue just how wrong he was.

"You going to answer me?" He asked truly curious now.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked a little louder then last time. "Why her and not me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to act innocent.

"Why did you cheat on me? Why did you break up with me? Why did you ask me out in the beginning? And my last question is…how long?" I knew I wouldn't like the answers, but I had to know.

"Kat…" He said warily.

"Please. Just tell me." I said in actual tears.

"I will tell you if you tell me who the new guy is." I nodded needing him to go on. "She wanted to date the bad boy to climb the social latter. I broke up with you because after cheating on you I knew I didn't deserve you. I asked you out because I really liked you." I broke down in sobs when he used the past tense, but nodded my head anyway wanting him to continue. "Five months exactly."

Great. Five months ago exactly I had left to visit my grandparents.

"So who is the secret guy?" He asked me after I got my breathing under control, but still had tears streaming down my face.

"You. It was you in the beginning, and you when my grandpa died, and you when you cheated, and you to the rest of my life." I said shaking my head. "But I got to leave…so it won't be you."

As I finished this I saw hurt in his eyes before I left. I couldn't take this, and I knew I would just hurt more and more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patrick's POV**

When she said that she was leaving I was in shock and continued to just stand there. Why had I ever helped Bianca out in the first place? Stupidity? Pity? Idiocy? Well its not like it matters, after all even if I dumped Bianca in front of there dad Kat wouldn't take me back…Their dad. How great!

"Patrick!" Bianca called for me. I had told her I wanted to see something really quick and surprisingly she hadn't asked what.

"Kat's boyfriend is here?" Bianca's dad asked sounding confused.

"No." Bianca said sternly. She was mad about her sister.

"Then-" Mr. Stratford started but was cut off by Bianca.

"He broke up with Kat, Kat said I could date him though." Bianca said sweetly.

"Oh ok." Mr. Stratford said probably nodding his head.

There was some truth to what Bianca had said…but not much. After I dumped Kat her exact words were 'Go to hell. You two were made for each other.'

" Kats gone." I said as I entered the kitchen, after what I said everything went silent.

**Bianca's POV**

I loved Kat with all my heart, but I had started to like Patrick a lot. So I made up some lie about how it would help me climb the social latter. The only bad thing was is every time I wanted to go further then kissing he would stop me saying I wasn't ready, and we needed to take it slow.

Now knowing Kat was gone…I felt bad. I couldn't help the tears that started streaming down my face.

"She left because of me." I sobbed.

"No she didn't." My dad said. "She had been planning on leaving, then when she started dating Patrick she found a reason to stay. Now that its over I guess she just wanted to get out."

"Why?" Patrick asked at the same time I did.

"I think she felt as if she was safe around you." My dad said speaking to Patrick. "Bianca can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." I said nodding my head and walking out. _My sister is gone, and its all my fault._

**Ok I gave you all the next chapter, but I don't know if I can continue it. Sorry if this chapter wasn't to your liking because I only planned on doing a one shot. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story and check out my other story Boys Boys Boys Minus One. J**

**Your Friend**

**Author**

**AND PERSON WHO WANTS YOU TO CLICK THE GREEN BUTTONJ**

**Christine**


End file.
